A Series of Firsts: Paparazzi
by Calie1
Summary: Being together wasn't new...it was the relationship part that was. Oliver and Chloe's experiences as they begin their very public relationship. Paparazzi.


Notes: Part of the "A Series of Firsts" series. There is no particular order, all stand alones, but part of the same universe. Although no particular time is referenced I consider it to be some time after Season 9.

* * *

"Hey!" Lois exclaimed, shoving the magazine face down onto the table. "You're back early!"

"Like two hours." Scrunching her brow together Chloe dropped her suitcases and turned to the driver behind her who set down the two larger suitcases. "Thanks." Shutting the door behind him she turned back to her cousin. "Oliver had a meeting, we flew in a couple of hours earlier."

"Oh." Glancing nervously at the magazine, Lois curled up on the sofa and looked wide eyed at Chloe. "So? Spill. How was the vacation for the newly public couple?"

"Nice." Chloe glanced around, taking in the familiar surroundings warily. "Week away, sun, no phones." Seeing nothing out of place she turned back to Lois. "Lo, what is going on?"

"Nothing! Come on!" She patted the cushion next to her. "Tell me about it. I mean there must be something to tell when going on vacation with a billionaire. Expensive gifts, exotic foods, fantastic sex."

Chloe fought the grin that threatened to appear on her face at the mention of sex. It turned out she had been slightly over packed. There had been little need for clothes. In fact, she went out bought a couple more bathing suits just to lounge around in.

"Uh huh. See I can tell. I bet you couldn't walk for days."

"Lois!" Chloe exclaimed. Not at all wanting to talk about the extent of her and Oliver's sexual relationship. While they had their sweet loving moments, they weren't lacking in the fucking either. Oliver was always more then ready to push her to the edge.

Shaking her head she turned her attention back to her cousin, realizing suddenly that she was be crude on purpose. "You're hiding something." Chloe held up her finger and narrowed her eyes, what is it? I'll find out Lois."

Knowing it was inevitable, and that Chloe would in fact find it, she glanced towards the magazine. It was preferable the she found out in her own home anyway, instead of the local newspaper stand where she got her coffee. "Here."

Chloe grasped the magazine the flipped it over to the front cover.

_"Bachelor Billionaire Oliver Queen Playing the Field Again?"_

Chloe gasped, not at the headline though, instead at the picture that covered the magazine. It was taken, from a a distance obviously, while they were they on their deck. Oliver was lounging on one of the deck chairs in only his black trunks, sans shirt of course. It was her position that made her blush. Clad in a gold bikini she was straddling his thighs, hands resting on his shoulders, his hands clutching her hips. She could almost feel the erection that had been pressed between her legs. "Oh my god."

"Yea..." Lois said and reached for the magazine again.

"No!" Chloe exclaimed, yanking it away and flipping it open. The rest of the pictures were much of the same. One of both of them walking out on the deck, another where he had wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and kissing her lips and another of her on his lap, breasts pressed against his chest, lips connecting with his own. Only the one of them walking out on the deck gave a decent view of her face.

The speculations went on. First about his absence, why he'd been gone from the public eye for so long. None of them had it right, they never would. How could they know Oliver was saving the world. The writer then continued on to the possible woman in the picture, the unknown blond. And then the last line really struck her.

"_Will we be seeing more of this unknown blond, have a name to go with the face, or true to form will Oliver Queen have his picture on the cover again next week, this time with a brunette?"_

"I can't believe that!" She looked back up at her cousin who was looking at her with concern.

"Obviously they have no ambitions then working anywhere then trashy magazines." Lois said with a shrug and plucked the magazine from Chloe's hands. "You do look good though. Those two weeks you spent dieting and running really paid off. Thank god they got you in that gold bikini."

"Lois!" Grabbing the magazine from her cousin she looked at the cover again. She stared at the picture, mouth gaping open slightly, until the ring of her cell interrupted her. Shaking her head she dug around in her purse, her heart pounding slightly, already knowing who it was and she wasn't disappointed. Swallowing and looking up at Lois with a mixture of anxiety and fear she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Chloe, I..."_

Then nothing, she heard nothing. Pulling the phone away she glanced at it, the seconds still counting, and then pressed it back to her ear. He was still there, but he wasn't saying anything, and she couldn't come up with anything to say either. "I already know Oliver." She wasn't sure what to say about it, but at the very least she could let him know she knew.

"_I want to talk."_

She could hear the unsaid 'but'. "But you have a meeting in ten minutes. It's fine. I've got some work to catch up on anyway. Call me when you get out."

* * *

The phone clicked and she was gone. Oliver pulled the phone away from his ear and glanced down at phone, still in shock that she had hung up on him. There hadn't been any anger in her voice, more withdrawn. Which is how Chloe dealt with anything that was bothering her.

Growling he slammed his phone back on his desk and glanced down at the magazine. In a rush of anger he pushed it off the desk with a snarl and stood up, making his way swiftly towards his coat hanger and yanking his jacket off.

As much as he wanted to jump in his car and speed over to the Watchtower, because he knew that was exactly where she would be, he couldn't. Instead he'd be behind closed doors for hours, pounded with issues that hadn't received his attention for a week. In the mean time Chloe would stew in her anger and doubts until she reached one definite conclusion, as she always did, it would never work.

* * *

It was a sight he was used to, the back of her head as he entered the tower. She always knew he was there though, there was no way anyone could enter the tower and she didn't know they were there.

"Everything fine at the office?"

Her tone was even and much to calm for his taste. Chloe wasn't prone to outbursts, but he knew without a doubt that she was not fine with having her face and and body plastered on a magazine for the world to see. "I'm sorry." She seemed to still and then stand from her seat, turning around to face him slowly.

"Ollie..."

"No, just listen." He moved forward. "I let the ball drop on this one. I should have known better, I knew better. I'm sorry I let it come to this and I'm sorry about how they talked about it." Chloe always had doubts, she had been very reluctant to pursue a public relationship because of those doubts. If she started doubting him and his commitment to her because of the words of one magazine he wasn't sure what he would do. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that eventually people would delve into his less then stellar past with woman at the prospect of him being with someone else, he just hadn't expected ti to happen so soon. "And I swear I"ll be more careful in the future."

"Ollie."

"Just don't start telling me this is a bad idea. We talked about this, knew it would be known by the world eventually. Sure the circumstances were less then ideal, but-."

"Ollie!" She stepped forward and grasped his hands in hers and cocked her eye on amusement. "I was a little upset earlier, but I know it isn't your fault. Like you said, we'll just be more careful in the future."

"You sure your okay?" He asked doubtfully. When she nodded he released her hands and grasped her face in his hans gently. "It'll be different from now on, I swear."

"Ollie, you don't have to make promises." Slowly, she slid her hands around his waist and pulled him closer. "I knew what I was getting into."

He released a soft sigh of relief, trying to ignore how relieved he was at her acceptance. It had taken him to long to get to accept him, all of him, and allow herself to be with him, all of her. "I love you." She smiled brightly and with one smile all his worries were gone. Her arms tightened around him hands sliding down and then back up underneath his shirt.

"I love you too." His head lowered, lips pressing against her own. Within seconds she was melting against him, forgetting about everything except the feel of his body against her.


End file.
